In vehicles such as buses and in particularly aircraft, usually personal service units are attached above the passenger seats, in which e.g. devices such as reading lights, loudspeakers, entertainment units as well as means for the supply of fresh air may be arranged. Personal service units applied in passenger aircraft typically also contain oxygen emergency supply devices for the passengers.
The energy supply of these devices arranged in the personal service units, as well as the transfer of control signals to these personal service units or to the devices arranged there, is effected via cables, which as a rule are arranged in ceiling-side supply channels of the vehicles concerned. The applied cables comprise a multitude of cable branches to the respective personal service units, at whose ends plug connectors are provided for the connection of the devices arranged in the personal service units. The manufacture of the necessary cable looms and the connection of the cables to the devices arranged in the personal service units, entail a significant effort. This also applies to the laying of the cable lines in the respective supply channels of the vehicle.